


Last Year's Kiss

by fly_invisible



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, New Years, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_invisible/pseuds/fly_invisible
Summary: “Oh my God!”Debbie was startled awake by Lou. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness still cloaking the bedroom, finally settling on the upright silhouette of her girlfriend next to her.“I can’t believe we’ve let it come this far,” Lou continued, her voice full of concern and bewilderment, blue eyes searching for brown...Debbie awakes on New Year's Day to find a very alarmed Lou next to her.
Relationships: Amita/Constance/Daphne Kluger/Lou Miller/Nine Ball/Debbie Ocean/Tammy/Rose Weil, Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	Last Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-Out to the wonderful Swany @softjoycebyers for Beta-Reading this for me! <33  
> This is my first time writing F/F and English isn't my first language, please be kind. Enjoy!

“Oh my God!”   
  
Debbie was startled awake by Lou. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness still cloaking the bedroom, finally settling on the upright silhouette of her girlfriend next to her.   
  
“I can’t believe we’ve let it come this far,” Lou continued, her voice full of concern and bewilderment, blue eyes searching for brown.   
  
Switching on her bedside lamp Debbie scooted closer to the blonde, resting her hand on the other’s cheek and carefully turning her head to face her. Lou was clearly tired and Debbie briefly wondered what time it was before urging her mind to refocus on the current issue.  
  
“Lou--“ she started, trying to calm the other woman down, “Lou, look at me."  
  
When sapphire finally locked onto chocolate, Debbie searched Lou’s face for answers but it wasn’t revealing anything.   
  
“What’s going on?” the brunette probed, her other hand coming up to draw lazy circles on the blonde’s shoulder.  
  
“I just realized something,” Lou finally answered, her voice trembling slightly, “and I can’t believe neither of us realized it before.”   
  
It took Debbie a few moments to comprehend what her partner had just said and that made her anxious. She’d already imagined every worst case scenario and became increasingly worried that she had seriously screwed up.  
  
“What-” she croaked out, now bringing both hands up to cup her girlfriend’s face in them. “What happened?”  
  
Lou breathed in deeply and leaned into Debbie’s touch, briefly letting her eyes fall shut before looking back up and reciprocating the brunette’s questioning gaze. She frowned.  
  
“I haven’t kissed my girlfriend since last year!” she exclaimed at last, her eyes twinkling and a smug grin tugging at her lips.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill you!”

* * *

They had gone to bed early the night before. Yes, it was New Year’s Eve, yes, it was a big year, but it was also an exhausting year.   
  
A very pregnant Tammy had come by with her children on the morning of the 31st, and they’d taken full advantage of their aunts, dragging them out to ice rink while Tammy ran some last minute errands.   
  
To the utter delight of both Lou and the kids Debbie had made a complete fool of herself, attempting to skate for the first time in seven years. After a couple of almost crashes Lou had taken pity on her and they’d spent the rest of the hour closely entwined with the blonde more or less dragging the brunette behind her on the clean ice.   
  
Back in the loft Constance – who had been waiting for them ––had taken it upon herself to relieve the Christmas tree of all its leftover chocolate ornaments.  
  
“Yo, Debbie, look what I got myself for Christmas,” she welcomed the couple, shoving her phone into Debbie’s face to show her a video she took with her new drone.  
  
“Sick, isn’t it?” the youngster chuckled, falling back on the couch dragging the older woman with her.   
  
Waving goodbye to Tammy and her two bundles of laughter, Lou had just begun to make some coffee when Nine strolled through the door immediately taking over her self-proclaimed corner of the loft.   
  
So they had sat together with a couple of drinks, catching each other up on the lives of their found family. Amita was back in Paris for New Year’s Eve, still hoping to find The One – but if not on New Year’s, then when. Rose had just come back from a major runway show, stopping by the heist headquarters just the day before to give Debbie and Lou their respective tailored Christmas presents.   
  
“Imma wear mine tonight” Constance shouted, throwing her phone on the empty space beside her on the couch. “Can’t wait to see y’alls!”  
  
“We’re not going,” Lou explained.   
  
Naturally Daphne was throwing a huge New Year’s party, with half of Hollywood attending, and had invited her seven partners in crime under false names.   
  
“We gotta stay low for a little while longer,” Debbie continued for her girlfriend, “especially me.” Nine just nodded.   
  
When they had finally convinced Constance that they wouldn’t change their mind, and that no, they weren’t secretly throwing their own party, they ushered the two out of the loft.   
  
“You better not sleep through 2k20, oldies. New decade and all...” Nine had muttered while closing the door behind her which had earned her one of Debbie’s famous death stares.   
  
And finally they were alone. 

* * *

The truth was, Lou didn’t do New Year’s Eve, and naturally, neither did Debbie.   
  
She had found out the hard way, eight months after their first job together. She’d dragged the blonde to Danny’s big New Year’s Eve party in Vegas, introducing her to her brother’s partners and friends.   
  
With five minutes to spare till the new year Lou was nowhere to be found. While everyone counted down from ten, Debbie discovered her partner in the ladies room, fighting off a panic attack. It took a full 15 minutes of stroking Lou’s back and helping her regain her breath until she could focus on her surroundings again. They left the party immediately.   
  
Back in their one room apartment Debbie made the still silent blonde some tea. Lou slowly nipped on her cup before looking up: “I’m sorry, Debbie. I’m so sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
They sat in silence for a while until the brunette softly spoke up again:  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
  
“It’s stupid really.”  
  
Debbie didn’t interrupt her.   
  
“It was always extra bad on New Year’s Eve.” Lou started.  
  
“My father would drink even more than usual and lash out against me and mom.” she sighed.   
  
“I was six when he threw a firecracker at my back, I still carry the scar from the explosion.” Arching her back Lou took another sip of her tea, not daring to look up at her partner yet.   
  
“It was New Year’s Eve when I left home. I was 15, my mom had just died that year and he was especially vile. So I packed some things, threw on my winter jacket and left through the front door while fireworks went off everywhere. I never looked back.”   
  
She released a breath, her whole body slumping down. Debbie had never seen her look so lost.   
  
“So now I avoid New Year’s Eve, especially the firecrackers,” Lou finished, tentatively looking up at the brunette again.   
  
“You should have said something,” replied Debbie.  
  
“I didn’t wanna ruin your excitement for the New Year.”  
  
“All I need for a happy new year is right here,” Debbie blushed, sapphire eyes locking onto chocolate, both young women holding the gaze for a few seconds and feeling the rising tension. Eventually Lou smiled.  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
And Debbie simply nodded, reciprocating the smile.  
  
They went to bed cuddled up for the first time that night, then, still just friends, and never went to another New Year’s party again. Instead they’d have an early dinner, shut all windows and settle into bed at 8pm holding each other close, greeting the new year together in their sleep. That was their tradition now.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’m going to fucking kill you” screamed Debbie, throwing a pillow at her girlfriend who burst into laughter.   
  
“You won’t be kissing me any time soon,” she rambled on while playfully fighting the other woman off, who was trying to grab a hold of her hands. They tussled for a while, each struggling to get the upper hand until finally Debbie straddled Lou’s thighs, pinning her hands down.   
  
“Never. Ever. Do. That. Again.” she panted at a still laughing Lou.  
  
“Come on,” whined the latter, “I haven’t been kissed since last year! _Last Year_! Are you sure you don’t wanna change that?”   
  
With a smirk Debbie rolled off her partner and spun away from her, “no thanks, I’m sleeping,” she yawned and closed her eyes again.  
  
Hoisting up her head on her right arm, Lou began lazily caressing her girlfriend’s bare shoulder, drawing closer and closer to her face. Using three fingers she gently lifted Debbie’s chin, turning her head till it faced her own. Softly the blonde tucked a messy strand of fallen hair behind her partner’s ear and then leaned in closer, giving her a peck on the nose. Debbie chuckled, slightly opening her mouth and locking eyes with the other woman.   
  
“Happy New Year,” whispered Lou as she closed the gap between them and delicately touched her lips to Debbie’s. She sighed as Debbie brought up a hand to cup her cheek and deepen the kiss. It was a tender kiss, mouths tingling, cheeks flushing, warmth spreading throughout their bodies. There was plenty of time to heaten things up later. They weren’t going anywhere.

  
  
  
  



End file.
